Things Will Change
by Lynx Potter
Summary: This story takes place when Lily and James were in Hogwarts, but it starts in their first year. READ! REVIEW!.........please?
1. Chapter 1

Things will change

~~~Summary~~~ 

This story takes place when Lily and James were in Hogwarts, but it starts in their first year.

~~~End of Summary~~~

Chapter 1: I don't want to

"Severus!" I called. He said he would meet me here an hour ago.

I heard a raspy voice behind me, "Lily! Sorry! I went to the wrong park…"

"You are such a nerd." I mutter to him, he laughed. "I mustn't stay long. I have to be home when Petunia gets home from school."

"Why?"

"Mum and Dad won't be home and she gets frightened when there alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Well…my father is on one of his rampages again." Severus muttered. It is true that one day, I was at Severus's (we are very good friends) house and his father lashed out and smacked me in the face.

"My face is still stinging from when he smacked me."

"Lily Evans, that was a month ago." He laughed, I shook my head. Severus had told me he is a wizard and I had gotten my letter too Hogwarts, meaning I get to go to school with my best friend. The reason his dad has smacked me is because I'm what they call a 'Mudblood'. I glanced around.

"Oh no! Severus, I have to go! I shall see you on the train tomorrow." I said as I ran off. I heard a faint, "Bye, Lily," behind me. I ran in the front door of my house and found Petunia curled up on the ground, crying. But the thing is…she's older than me!

"Petunia…why are you crying?" I asked softly and knelt beside her.

"Because you're leaving tomorrow!" She exclaimed. I didn't know what to say. "YOUR SUCH A FREAK!" Petunia screamed at me when she stood up. She pushed me away from her with such force that I fell to the ground and started crying.

"You're the worst sister in the world!" I shouted and ran upstairs.

The next morning I couldn't wait to get out of the house and get to King's Cross train station. I jumped up and my dad grabbed my trunk and we went out to the car. Petunia came with us relucently. When we got there I walked over looking for platform nine and three-quarters. Petunia smirked.

"Looks like they gave you the wrong platform." She smirked. But I saw a group of kids with trunks and I assumed they were going to Hogwarts also. I walked over to one of them.

"Ex—excuse m—me." I stuttered to the one with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He looked at me for a moment.

"You going to Hogwarts?" He asked clearly bored.

"Yes…" I bit my lip.

"I'm James Potter."

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Well, Lily, the way to get to Hogwarts is right through that wall." He said.

"W—what?"

"You have to run through that wall."

"Prove it." I said and his friends laughed.

"Okay." He said but just when he was getting ready I heard a voice behind me.

"Lily!" I turned only to see Severus Snape.

"Hey! Look who it is everyone; its _Snivellus._" The kid named James said. Severus started walking over to me but stopped when he saw I was standing next to James.

"I—I have to go." I said and walked over to Severus. "How do we get there?" I asked Severus when I got over to him. I glanced at James and his friend, all of whom looked thunderstruck.

"We have to run at that wall."

"That's what he said!" I exclaimed.

"We can go through together." He muttered. I walked over to it first, closed my eyes, and ran. I went right through. Severus followed soon after me and then I saw those kids come through. One flicked Severus on the back of the head on his way by. I heard Severus mutter, "Arrogant jerk," under his breath. I was dragging my trunk behind me. We got on the train and went to a compartment but the only one open was right next to the one that James Potter and his friends had occupied. Severus was not happy of this fact but he got over it. There were two other people in the compartment. I knocked.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"Can we sit here?" I asked.

"Of course." She said. I smiled and we sat down.

"I'm Charis Black; I'm in my fifth year." She said. "This is Casper Crouch; he's in his fifth year too." She explained. " First years, I expect?"

"Yes. I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape."

"Snape…are you part of the pureblood family?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar. Are you two friends?"

"Kinda…I guess." We said.  
"More like…just acquaintance?"

"No." I replied.

"So…nothing really? Just friends? Not best friends?"

"Yep." I said.

"Okay then."

When the train stopped we had to get on boats to go across the lake, but I fell out three times. I was freezing!

"Do you want my jacket?" A guy asked from behind me. I looked behind me. It was one of the guys that was standing with that James Potter.

"Uh…s—sure." I said and he handed it to me. I put it on. The coat had fur on the inside. "W—what is y—your n—name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"N—nice to meet y—you." I shivered.

"You too." He said and if I wasn't mistaken he was suppressing a laugh.

I was still shivering, but not as bad, when we got inside. Remus told me I could give him his jacket back later or tomorrow. Now it was time for sorting and I had no clue why I was nervous; I guess because I didn't want to be in Slytherin. Severus was standing right behind me.

"Evans, Lily." My head tilted toward my feet a little has I walked over to the sorting hat. I sat on the stool and put it on my head. Almost immediately, I heard a voice in my ear.

"_Hmmm…Muggle born. Very bright and smart. A bit of a know-it-all. Ravenclaw, perhaps? No, you're brave and going to be _very_ powerful. We will be expecting great things, Lily Evans. But I think I will put you in…_"

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled. I stood up and took the hat off my head and set it down. I walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Snape, Severus." Severus walked up and put the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" My jaw dropped. Severus, actually, looked happy about him being in Slytherin. I wanted to run up and slap him, but I mentally slapped myself for thinking something like that.

"Potter, James." James Potter walked up looking for triumphant.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He walked over and took the seat two seats away from me.

"Black, Sirius." He walked up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He walked down and sat one seat away from me next to James.

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Remus came and sat at the last remaining seat next to me. I took off his jacket.

"Here." I said and handed it to him.

"You're still wet…are you sure you don't really want to wear this."

"Yes, thank you, though."

"Okay."

After sorting and after Dumbledore had said his speech, the feast began. I ate very little, because I was nervous about the next day. What if I'm the worst in the class? What if I mess up? Will everyone be experienced since they grew up in a wizarding family? Is it possible to wave your wand wrong? Questions like this popped in my head all night long; my dream was even about the questions.

The next morning I got up and got dressed and walked downstairs where second years and up were practicing spells and some were working with they're cauldrons. I heard the potions teacher is a very nice man named Professor Slughorn. The first week was very good. This is now my second week here and I was about to leave for breakfast.

"Are you a Mudblood?" One girl walked up to me and asked.

"Uh…"

"Yes! I thought so! Do you know how to use a telephine?"

"For one: it's pronounced telephone. And for two: yes. I have to go…don't want to be late for breakfast." I muttered and walked away from her. Severus met me halfway down one of the moving stairs cases. We were three floors away from Great Hall.

"All my new friends are saying I can't be friends with you." Is the first thing he said to me.

"And?"

"And…I think—I think…they are right." I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I asked and my eyes filled with tears. My only friend at Hogwarts…so far…thinks we shouldn't be friends anymore. His eyes examined my face.

"Don't cry, Lily. I—I just think it'd be best…"

"FOR WHO?" I screamed in his face. "I should not have come here! I don't belong!" I exclaimed. I heard footsteps approaching. I half-expected a professor standing there about to take points from Gryffindor for my yelling, but I was very surprised to see James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black all with wands out and now pointed at Severus. James and I…don't really like each other but we tolerate each other…barely.

"What's going on here?" asked Remus, who wasn't looking happy but wasn't looking mad like his two friends.

"I don't need help here. I'm old enough to handle—" James cut me off.

"Shut up, Evans." He said.

"Bit me, Potter." I snapped back.

"Watch it!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What are you doing here anyway? Showing off?"

"Like I said, shut up, Evans."

"Maybe…I don't want to shut up." I said and then Severus was lifted off the ground and was going up and down. "STOP IT!" I yelled at James. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

"Why are you sticking up for him? When we came up, he had you in tears!" He exclaimed.

"I—I—JUST PUT HIM DOWN!"

"I DO NOT NEED HELP FROM A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Severus yelled. I dropped my wand, which I had been holding tightly, and I dropped my bag, which had been on my shoulder. Tears poured uncontrollably from my eyes and I ran past James, Remus, and Sirius back up to Gryffindor Dormitory. I heard a faint, "Apologize to her!" and an, "Come back, Lily!" from behind. When I got to the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady…I decided to go somewhere else. I knew I would be found there. I looked around and walked down a long corridor and up some stairs, which led to a girl's bathroom that had a sign that said: OUT OF ORDER. But I walked in, anyway. I sat on the floor at the end of the bathroom. I heard a sound and then a ghost girl was next to me crying, as was I.

"H—hi." My voice cracked.

"Hi. Why are here?" She asked.

"Because…I feel…abandon…"

"So do I. My name is _Myrtle__._ Moaning Myrtle is how most know me."

"I'm Lily Evans. Why are you crying?"

"I was…killed." She said dramatically.

"Oh."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because someone I thought was my friend said he didn't need help from a filthy Mudblood."

"Oh…did he kill you? I think not!" She yelled.

"Um…"

"Sorry…I get mad often. Are you going to stay here for a while? And miss classes?"

"No. I have to go to classes."

"Well…" she disappeared for a moment, "Potions just now started." She said and I jumped up.

"See you later!" I called and ran out. I ran down the stairs to Professor Slughorn's classroom, which was in a dungeon. I burst in the door and everyone turned to look at me.

"Sorry, professor!" I exclaimed.

"It's quite alright, Miss Evans." Professor Slughorn said. I went to my seat and Professor Slughorn continued with his lecture. I looked toward the seats in front of me, where James, Sirius, and Remus sat staring at me. Remus was the only one with a look of worry. I wiped tears that was still falling silently and pretended they weren't there. I glanced over and saw Severus looking everywhere but at me. I glared at him when I saw he even glanced at me. Then, a voice came over the intercom.

"_All classes today are canceled do to Quidditch tryouts and flying lessons for first years. Thank you, have a wonderful day at Hogwarts…week two._" The voice said. I jumped up and walked out before anyone could talk to me. I was halfway up the stairs when Severus caught up with me.

Okay, don't critize, please. I know this chapter was long and skipped too much, but I think it was good. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I'm going to go J.K. Rowlings way with saying James Potter is Chaser in Quidditch even she said in an interview that the movies were wrong. Thanks for reading.


	2. The nightmare begins

Things will change

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

I started walking down the corridor when a big group of Slytherin fifth years surrounded me.

"Hello, Mudblood."

"Get away from me." I muttered and looked around hopefully but there were no Professors near.

"Sorry, but no. We heard you yelled at Snape the other day."

"Look, that doesn't _concern you_!" I snapped and some of the Slytherins laughed heartily.

"Well…it seems to me that she needs an attitude adjustment…don't you thing so, Lucius?" He turned to the one that I knew for sure was in his sixth year.

"I can handle that." He smirked and raised his wand just as I did.

"Leave her alone!" half-yelled someone behind me. I whirled around and shoved around the tall Slytherin and glared at Potter and his followers.

"I don't need your help, Potter!" I snapped and walked off.

"Lily! Lily!"

**THIRD YEAR!** This is Lily, James's, and everyone else's third year!!!

"Wake up, Lily!" I heard my friend, Alana, say from one side of the room. I bolted up right.

"What time is it?" I asked frantically.

"It's okay, Lily. You're first class starts _after_ breakfast. You are going to breakfast, aren't you?"

"No. I have a test."

"Lily, it's only the fourth week at Hogwarts."

"I have a test today! Professor Mcgonagall assigned it! I need to study!"

"Lily, you haven't eaten in almost five days, not breakfast lunch or dinner. I'm getting worried. Plus, if you don't eat…you're dress for the Ball this Sunday will be to big."

"Not possible."

"Please, Lily."

"Fine, but if I fell that text I will kill you."

"Okay…"

We walked down to Great Hall for breakfast. I was rather hungry. I ate two pieces of toast. While Alana and I were talking there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned. It was Victor Bell the Gryffindor Beater.

"Lily, may I escort you to the Ball coming up?" He asked. Victor is in his sixth year. He has dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. He has major muscles!

"Um…sure." I said.

"Okay, well, I will get you in the Common Room then?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He said and walked away. I blushed.

"Evans!" I heard from down the table. I looked. Potter. "Do you feel special because you were asked to go to the Ball with a sixth year?" I glared.

"I hate him so much." I muttered to Alana.

"Oho, you love him and you know it," she giggled.

"I do not." I snapped, she just nodded. We got up and went to Transfiguration. We went and sat down. Potter, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked in looking tired, if anything. Though being tired stop Potter from smirking at me when he walked in. The sat down in the back. Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

"Today we will be changing rats—" Potter and his other friends, except Peter, smirked at Peter, who was looking perplexed, "—into tea cups. You will find the rats in your desk drawer. Begin."

"Oh, the text is tomorrow. Look at the board." I whispered to Alana.

I had successfully changed my rat into a teacup but the only thing that I did wrong on the first try is that the legs stayed. My teacup had legs. I reversed it and turned in into a teacup without legs. I made a good grade on today's class work.

The whole school day was over now and it was time for a Gryffindor Verses Slytherin Quidditch game.

"Do you want to go to the game today?" Alana asked.

"Sure. Why not; I can study later." I said.

"That's a first." She said as we started for the Quidditch Pitch. I had mended everything with Severus.

"Lily! Alana!" We turned to the sound of our names.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Severus asked.

"Only if you want to sit with a bunch of Gryffindors." I said.

"Well…no. Do you and Alana want to study with me in the library later?"

"Sure." We said and shrugged. We walked to the pitch and walked up to seats. I sat in between Alana and uncomfortably next to Sirius Black. I was trying to get away from him (not because of him in general. Just because he is one of the ones that follows Potter around like a puppy), that I was practically in Alana's lap.

I looked down at the Pitch.

"LAST WEEK WINNERS WERE GRYFFINDOR! WE WILL INTRODUCE THE TEAM NOW! VICTOR BELL!— " after almost everyone came out—"JAMES POTTER!" James came out dancing, shirtless…? I looked at Sirius, who was laughing so hard he could barely breath.

"Why is he shirtless and dancing?" I asked him.

"A dare."

"And the idiot took it?"

"Well, not everyone, Evans, can be as smart as you." I shook my head and Potter went back in and came out dressed.

Gryffindor had won the game. Alana and I went to the library with Severus but came back a little before curfew. There was, of course, a celebration party. Potter was telling everyone a lie that he died when the Snitch he his head, but he came back just in time to catch it (Peter was listening intently and the others weren't listening at all). I started walking up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.

"Lily!" I heard before I was even four steps away. I turned; it was Victor Bell. I walked back down.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, um, I was going to go study."

"Why? It's Saturday."

"Well…it's Friday…but…"

He cut me off, "Stay and have one drink."

"Okay, just one." I said and he handed me a butterbeer. I heard some of Alana's conversation with Potter (it wasn't a conversation. He walked over to her).

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" He asked.

"After the way you treat my best friend? No!" She exclaimed.

"Please?"

"N—O that spells NO…" She like she was talking to a baby. Potter looked surprised but not sad like he just got rejected. He walked over to Victor, whom I was standing with, and asked to speak to him.

"Sure." He said. "Be right back, Lily." I nodded.

I knew I could've just snuck away but that would not have been nice. I stood there trying to find where he and Potter had gone. I saw them and they looked like they were arguing. I sat down on the floor and put my legs Indian-style. I looked over at the clock on the wall; it read 1:50 AM

When Victor walked back over, I stood up.

"I'm going to bed. I'm rather tired." I said, he searched my face.

"Good night, Lily. Sleep well." He said and patted my shoulder and I walked up the stairs. I went to my room and crawled in the bed and instantly fell asleep. To my utter surprise, my dream was about Potter.

The next morning, everyone was running around and getting together their dresses and doing their hair, apparently, forgetting that they could just use magic.

When it closer to night, I decided I couldn't put off changing or doing my hair any longer. I sat at my mirror and said, "_Cirratus._" Pointing my wand at my head. My hair immediately fell in elegant, sleek curls. I put on my dress, which was dark pink and black and hung down a little below my ankles. The dress is a halter dress, so it showed my shoulders perfectly. Alana was going with Keller Wing. Keller and Victor are pretty good friends.

Alana and I walked down and saw Keller and Victor talking. There were many guys down here, even Potter, Sirius, and Remus. Peter, however, was not. I walked passed Potter and Sirius, both who's jaws dropped.

"Evans?" Potter asked. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled sweetly at his shocked face. I walked over to Victor, who's jaw also dropped.

"You look—wow. I mean…gorgeous."

"Thanks."

* * *

I hoped you liked it! REVIEW!


End file.
